


The Blood of the Covenant

by Axbirb, Captn_Fedora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Aromantic, Child Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gen, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Malfoy Family-centric (Harry Potter), Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axbirb/pseuds/Axbirb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captn_Fedora/pseuds/Captn_Fedora
Summary: When Teddy Swanson yearned for school to start, he had forgotten of all the horrors that would tag along. His previous years had been laden with expulsion-worthy pranks thanks to the peer-pressure of Fred, George, and Corvus; and the lengthy hours he spent keeping a watchful-eye on his younger cousin, Draco, often resulted with them both in some type of trouble.Teddy had decided that if the following year was going to be ruled with chaos regardless, he wanted to have some say in the matter. Of course, the plan for the group of six becoming animagi was hardly the worst to come, as that was before they had even begun to think about soul-sucking skeletons, escaped mad-men, or helping a murderer.September first brings on new adventures, neglected troubles, more companions, and challenging hardships for them all.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy & Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Severus Snape & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Home is Where the Statues are

A speckled owl soared through the skies, a small scroll tightly grasped within her talons. The large bird could be seen easily as she circled the massive stone building twice before tucking her wings and diving downwards.

Theodore Swanson looked up to the pink clouded skies of early dusk with a smile, watching with shielded eyes as his owl soared down in spirals until she dropped the parcel into his lap and perched herself proudly on his shoulder. "Well, aren't you a good girl? I'll have to steal you some scraps of fish later." Teddy smiled at his familiar, bringing his hand to the bird for it to nuzzle before the she flew away. He reached down for the scroll in his lap and untied it, recognizing it was from his younger cousin more by the stiff cursive than the garish green wax stamp. 

_Teddy,_

_I apologize for not responding to you sooner. Father has been_ encouraging _me to spend even more time confined to the library_. _He wants me to be ahead of that bloody Granger girl in my studies this year. Apparently she's the only student in my year uncle Sev doesn't believe is a complete idiot. Other than me, that is. I'm surprised my eyes haven't shriveled up yet from all these words, they just blur on the pages. I feel as though I haven't closed them in a month. And there's still so much left to work on._ _How far along are you? Never-mind that, I'm sure you've finished all your course work ages ago._

_I finally managed a moment alone with father, though. (One where he wasn't just off work or had another row with mother, that is.) He seemed very curious with the butterflies you wanted- if I had a sickle for each time he asked what you needed it for, I could buy myself the new Nimbus. I have to admit that I'm just as curious. I even sneaked some of the books from father's office to see if I could figure it out. Obviously, they didn't have anything. So what_ are _you doing?_

_Anyway, between all of father's long nights at work and mother insisting I need more lessons on Pure-blood etiquette, I haven't gotten my supplies yet. Mother suggested we bring you along. We're supposed to be going next Wednesday, so be sure to owl me before then with a response._

_I hope your summer hasn't been as dreadful as mine._

_See you soon, Draco Malfoy_

As he read he rolled his eyes. Even after a near decade of exchanging letters, Teddy still found himself amused by his cousin's writing. It wasn't Draco's fault, Teddy knew. He had been witness to far too many feuds over in which the manner Draco had written, always resulting with him exasperatedly redrafting several times before it would finally be approved. It was one of the many aspects of "Pure-blood Criteria" that Draco was required to meet but, like the rest of the "rules", struggled greatly on. But even with the unnecessary formalities, Teddy was pleased to have the younger boy as a close confidant. His own friends had been abnormally unresponsive this year, leaving him to rely on his cousin for company almost exclusively.

The lack of letters was to be expected from Corvus; the joyful boy was as ebullient as a the untamed accidental magic in toddlers, but as well as he could use that energy towards pranks, he had a very difficult time transferring it through a quill. Fred and George were much the same way, although the twins also were very honest in that they didn't care to write much anyway. Pierce had apologized profusely when he announced that he wouldn't have much time to write from Norway, that and he wasn't to use his owl often. Thus Teddy had expected he and Benji would write to each-other a decent amount, as they would've anyway, and found himself confused and hurt when no letters were sent back at all. He had tried to brush it off as Benji assuming he would follow suite of the others and not write either, but could't quite bury the anxiety. 

Teddy folded the parchment and shoved it in the back pocket of his cotton trousers, brushing away any dirt or grass that might've clung to him. A groan escaped him as he stood, staring at the silhouette of the Swanson manor; he despised every feature of the building, each notion that it stood for. From a visitor's standpoint, Teddy could see an appeal- possibly. The dark basalt bricks formed an almost circular entryway around the front door, leading into the boxy and towering three storied home. Every hallway, and there were a superfluity of hallways, were vast and narrow with tall ceilings made to seem higher with the heavy curtains raised to the molding. They zigzagged about forming mind-boggling mazes around the wide building, tricking even Teddy into useless dead-end halls. The stairs were a spiral of grey granite, leading to far too many unused guest bedrooms and ultra specific studies, yet even more hallways, there were dining halls and ballroom halls, and at least a dozen bathrooms per floor- rooms that spanned larger than entire common rooms at Hogwarts. The walls were covered in engraved portraits of past family members and oil savannas; nude marble busts greeted him in every room. Teddy felt the manor was more a decorative sculpture than functional home. 

With a sideways glance to the leather watch around his wrist, Teddy began to head toward the doors. He walked down the long entryway to the kitchen where he found his mother far too well dressed for serving just his father and he. Her green eyes looked up at Teddy from the cut of meat she was seasoning with disdain, the corners of her painted mouth turning down. "Your father has been looking for you." She reached for a large knife, the blade of the cleaver seeming to shimmer menacingly in the chandelier's glow. "He's in his study." Teddy nodded silently, flinching visibly at the loud bang as the knife hit the counter-top.

At the end of the dimly lit hall the dark walnut wood seemed to laugh at Teddy's apprehension, the crystal knob glinting. Teddy knocked shakily, his knuckles rapping against the wood in an uneven pattern as his voice croaked out, "Father?" His father's study was, of course, the best in the house. Behind the simply locked door was a claw-footed desk and chair, with a matching set chaises. Lining the walls were the oldest of the families tomes, a thick layer of dust blanketing each one. He could hear the roar of the fire from where he stood and the scraping of wood against wood soon screamed. Teddy chocked on his gasp of surprise at his father's speed, stepping back from where he had been prepared to knock once more. 

Solomon Swanson was a tall man but he didn't need to be; he was intimidating enough without the addition of his towering height. His chiseled face was always grim, mouth a thin frown behind the shadow of stubble he kept and his dark hair combed back with a touch of gel. But it was his eyes that intimidated Teddy the most. The nearly black, brown orbs that were framed by his thick angled brows, staring down his pointed nose with a look of such ascendancy that sent shivers through the young man each time. Solomon stood with his arms crossed, parallel and hidden behind his thick robes, a stance that on anyone else would seemed relaxed only made Teddy tense more.

"I received an owl from the Malfoys today." Teddy swallowed, eyes wide as he looked up. "It appears that Lucius has invited you along with him and his son to go shopping next week." His voice was abrasive, slow, and perpetually with a hint of condescension, much like professor Snape someone had once told him. Teddy watched as his father stared down at him from the doorway, waiting for a response. He'd been caught unprepared; he hadn't known that his uncle was going to write to his father directly. He had planned to slip in the question when he asked to get his permission slip for Hogsmead signed.

"I will allow you to go, if only because it spares me the time. I have enough work with the Ministry as it is." Teddy almost couldn't control the shocked expression on is face, a grin tugging at his lips. "Thank you, father." The man made a grunt of acknowledgement and stepped back into his office, freeing Teddy from his glare.

Still smiling, Teddy made his way upstairs to the complete library. Other than the rooms of necessity, this was the only room in the manor that Teddy really felt was needed. It wasn't nearly as gorgeous as Hogwarts' or even the Malfoy's, but it had its own sense of flair. Rather than a detailed room on merely historical topics like the room down the hall, there were shelves brimming with varieties of selections from Magical Careers after Hogwarts to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Teddy figured he also favoured this room because, more often than not, he was the only one to be seen there. His father spent the hours locked in his personal rooms and his mother could be seen flitting around the house, but never sitting to read. Essentially, it was his own. 

A spiral-carved fireplace was the center piece of the area, opposite sat a gold trimmed claw-footed couch, matching chair on either side. Bookshelves line the walls and were weighed down by thick tomes, a plush maroon carpet in the middle of the room. Teddy ignited one of the table-side lamps before padding over to a shelf.

He was of average height for his age, but the level the book was on required him to put one foot on the third shelf, use one arm to hoist himself up, and the other to pull down the book. "I can't wait until I'm seventeen." He huffed, having reached the ground again. Teddy curled himself into one of the purple and gold chairs, propping up the worn out book against his knees. Much of the ink had began to fade, causing a lot of the book to be illegible. He flipped past chapters he'd read, still stopping to glance at the moon diagrams or incantation pronunciations. He still had too many chapters to study before the first of September arrived.

* * *

Several days later found Teddy back under the tree, a small hairy creature draped around his neck as he sat with a piece of parchment against the old book.

_Fred & George,_

_How was Egypt, boys? I just saw your picture in the Prophet and, bloody hell, do you have a lot of brothers. I can't believe I went to school with nearly your entire family. It's just weird seeing your entire family together, of course I know you have siblings but I think I forget sometimes too- Anyway, I talked to my uncle and I'm pretty sure that I'm getting the moths tonight. I think they're live, from the reading I've done. Please don't hurt them- oh great, now I'm scared. Anyway (again), I should be able to tell you more after I get home. I just thought you might want to know. By any chance, will you be there? I don't even know if this will reach you before this afternoon...Have you already gotten your supplies? When did you all even get home? But really, you have to tell me about Egypt- I'm insanely jealous._

_I hope you two have done your half of the deal._

_Even if I don't happen to see to you this evening, I'm sure you'll come barging into our compartment tomorrow_ _._

_Regards, Teddy S._

Teddy finished writing and rolled up his letter, about to stand when he felt something move on his chest. He glanced down to see a prominent bulge in his purple sweatshirt and laughed as he reached over his button-down and pulled out the stripped ferret. " Woozle, you silly thing." The ferret nuzzled his face against Teddy's before speeding onto his head and nesting its way in his hair. Laughing again at his pet, Teddy started off in search of his owl before his uncle and cousin arrived.

A loud _crack!_ followed by a high-pitched sonar was heard all throughout the manor as two blond men suddenly appeared just outside the gates. Teddy's head shot up at the sound of the alarm, his hands stopping over where they held the pages of a book on ancient runes. He thought his father had been being paranoid when he added the charm, but Teddy found it incredibly useful now. Once he saw who it was he sighed in relief and urged his heart- along with the eager ferret running along his arms- to return to a normal pace. Teddy jogged up to his bedroom to secure Woozle in his expansive cage, put away his book, and triple check that the sack of galleons he had was in his pockets before he left. As he was halfway down the steps to the main floor, he heard the echoing clank of his Lucius' cane against the door. 

His mother seemed to appear just in time to open the door and invite her distant cousin-in-law inside. "Lucius, how wonderful to see you. Oh Draco dear, you're getting quite tall aren't you?" Lucius bowed to take her hand to his lips, "Evalyn, darling, a pleasure as always." Draco smiled and hugged her respectfully, more eager to see his cousin than deal with performed pleasantries.

"Aunt Evalyn, where is-"

"Draco! How are you?" Draco scoffed, a weak attempt to hide the shock Teddy gave him. He raised a pale brow and smirked, "Did you not get my owl or do you just not know how to talk properly to people?" "Be nice, Draco." Lucius scolded as he entered to see the red faced yet amused boys. "I believe he _is_ "talking properly". If you would actually pay attention in the tutoring that your mother and give you, you would know this." Teddy smiled sheepishly, "Hullo, Uncle Lucius. Thank you for offering to take me with you, by the way." Lucius waved his hand as if swatting at a fly, "It's no matter, my boy. My son enjoys your company as well as I. Should we start out?" Being met with two eager nods the three left the manor in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is far from the first thing I've ever read or published, but usually I take it off after a day because it won't hold my attention longer than a week. This story has been alive and been worked on for about six months I think? maybe a little more? Anyway, I just hope someone other than me likes it.


	2. Quidditch and Queries

Apparating was something that Teddy did rarely. He didn't go places much with his own parents and usually traveled by the floo system when he did, although if it were up to him he wagered he'd just fly everywhere. So when the trio came up on a corner in Diagon Alley, Teddy found himself sputtering out curses and half collapsed against the wall while his companions stood composed beside him. Reaching down to rest a hand on the boy's shoulder, Lucius frowned as he flinched away. "Are you alright? We can stop for something to soothe your stomach if it it's needed." Teddy shook his head "no" but didn't stray from the wall for another minute. His head still felt disconnected from his body and his stomach was still swirling.

"I'm fine, sorry." Teddy finally said after a few minuets of silence. "We should go to the apothecary first, it's on the way to the other shops." Draco nodded in agreement and the boys started talking about school as they walked, missing the frown Lucius directed toward his nephew.

It didn't take long after they replenished their potion supplies for Draco to weasel his way into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Lucius and Teddy had hardly even noticed he'd left their side before they saw his pale, grinning face next to the illuminated display of the new Firebolt. With a muttering from Lucius about ungrateful kids, they swiftly turned and entered the tightly packed store where Teddy took little time in joining Draco in his admiration of the broom. "I bought you boys -the entire Slytherin quidditch team- new brooms just last year. They can't possibly be out of date already." Lucius reminded them, one eyebrow raised as he ghosted a hand over the hovering broom. "No, but this is a _Firebolt,_ father. It goes from nothing to one hundred and fifty miles an hour in ten seconds!" Lucius hummed in response, "Yes well, they are expensive. And only a prototype." He leaned forward to read the sign next to it. "You have perfectly capable brooms as it is." Draco rolled his eyes with a huff and stalked off to another area of the shop. 

Draco had said he'd been eyeing a new broom serving kit and looked expectantly at his father as he carried the tin to the front of the store; Teddy strongly suspected that his cousin had wanted to use the new supplies on a new broom. Never one to be unfair, at least not in regards to those he cared about, Lucius had forced a bundle of armour into Teddy's arms. "What's this?" Teddy asked as he shifted his arms under the new weight. "I'm preventing this years weekly letters of Draco writing to tell me you've managed another broken bone." "I play beater, what do you expect." Teddy mumbled with a blush. 

Once outside, Lucius had cast _tempus._ Glowing numbers began to hover near the end of his wand for a moment before fading and Lucius seemed almost offended by the time shown. "I have to stop at Gringrotts, it shouldn't take long. You boys should head off to collect your books, I know how the two of you are." He remarked before disappearing in the bustling crowd. Just as they were about to start walking, Teddy had seen the sign for Scribbulus and forced a groaning Draco into the shop. They spent only a few minuets inside buying new quills, ink, and parchment. Teddy even allowed himself a bottle of colour-changing ink, much to Draco's amusement. 

Diagon Alley was busy on a typical day, being the last day before the start of term only intensified that. As much as he figured the shopkeepers loved the lively crowds, Teddy would much rather have mail-ordered his supplies. He had spent many days stressing over today and found many benefits in mail-ordering: he wouldn't have to leave his house (or the Malfoy's, preferably), he wouldn't impulsively buy things with the reasoning that he'd only have the chance once a year because it would be carefully thought out, he would get a plethora of wrapped parcels delivered to himself, he wouldn't have to be surrounded by people, he wouldn't always find himself waiting until the last week, and did he mention he could do it all without interacting with crowds? There were downsides, although few: the yearly trip to Diagon was a reliable excuse to spend a few days at Malfoy manor, which Teddy was always happy to do; it usually allowed for a short visit with at least a few of his friends before school; most importantly, Teddy thought, it was an easy opportunity for him to tease Draco.

They were nearing Flourish and Blotts when Teddy's chin met Draco's head with full force. He frowned at his cousin, who had stopped abruptly, following his stiff and unblinking gaze. A wave of understanding washed over Teddy and he rolled his eyes.

"That thing's a monster!"

"Oh stop it, Ronald. He's just a cat. And I happen to think he's gorgeous."

"What's that face for, Dray?" Teddy asked with a smirk, knowing perfectly well what was on Draco's mind. The younger boy quickly morphed his face to a scowl and darted his eyes away from the prior target, "Face? What face? This is just my normal face. I don't know what you're talking about." Teddy laughed looking back at the trio of third years, "So it has nothing to do with a certain boy being thirty feet away?" Standing taller and looking anywhere but the other students, Draco tried to hide how his neck and ears were starting to colour. "No. Of course it doesn't. Why would Potter-"

"Boys! You haven't even made it to the shop yet? Ah well, it's later than I thought it was. How does a quick lunch sound first and then- Draco, are you cold?" Lucius clapped a hand to his son's shoulder, frowning curiously after seeing his reddened face. Draco shook his head muttering "no" while Teddy hid his laugh under a cough. Lucius glanced between the two before deciding it must have been friendly banter that embarrassed his son and led them off to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

* * *

Lunch at the parlour consisted of triangularly cut sandwiches towered high on a plate shared between them and large scoops of ice-cream afterwards.Teddy was laughing at Draco who, nearly finished with his three scoops of cherry and chocolate-chunks, was scrunching up his face in pain from the cold. His own ice-cream was beginning to melt, dark chocolate and toffee dripping over his fingers where they awkwardly held the sticky cone. Across from them, Lucius sat not-so-silently judging them and their eating habits. A simple scoop of french vanilla sat seemingly forgotten in the glass dish on the table, Lucius occasionally taking a small bite. He had just taken a bite when a voice caught his attention. 

"The audacity."

"To sit out in public-"

"At an _ice-cream parlour_ -"

"As a-"

"Death Eater." The two voices chorused together in an almost whisper-like tone. Draco's brain-freeze seemed to vanish as he swerved in his chair to find the culprit, Lucius merely glaring in the general area above Teddy's head. Teddy himself felt fear only for a moment before realization sunk in and he rolled his eyes. "And they say _we_ do outrageous things, Georgie." "That's because you do, you gits." Teddy said swallowing and leaning backwards to look at the grinning faces of his friends. 

Ignoring their mother as she scolded them, the two red heads skidded over to the table the Slytherins sat at, identical grins on their identical faces as they sat on either side of Teddy, Fred elbowing into Draco as he did. "Mr.Snake, Evil Snake, Favourite Snake." They nodded in faux bows in the directions of Lucius, Draco, and then Teddy, the latter apologizing to his relatives as they did. 

Lucius sat stiffly as he watched the twins each latch an arm around Teddy's small frame, mouth thin as he saw the boy tense even under the arms of his friends. "You two are horrible, you do know that?" Teddy told them with a huff, glancing from one freckled face to the other. "Of course!" Fred smiled. "You tell us all the time." George finished. "Oh!" He exclaimed suddenly standing while his arms slapped his thighs and then hips, moving up to his chest. Teddy looked on perplexed, "What are you-?" On his other side, Fred had also stood and was shoving both hands in his many coat and trouser pockets, "Aha!" He bent to one knee and presented the object as though he were proposing. 

The thing was small and wrapped, no bigger than the finger it was next to and about the same shape. Teddy could feel his eyebrows reaching to his hairline in disbelief and wondered whether his mouth was open. "We did our part, too." George said, a hint of pride behind his words. "Exactly what you asked us for. Right on time, too." Fred added, handing the package to Teddy and standing once again. 

"You did. Wow." He stared at it a moment longer before blinking and shoving it inside his robe. "Wow." Fred sniffed. "You trust us so little." He and his brother covered their heart with a hand dramatically, "It's because we're Gryffindors. Isn't it?" George nodded solemnly. "It's why snakes don't have friends, Freddie. They're so self-centered." "Speaking of, I think I see one resident 'Humongous Bighead' near Madam Malkin's." "It is so easy to spot him, he lets his badge flaunt in the sun." 

"Well, see you, Teddy!" They each called out as the rushed off to annoy their brother. 

"Teddy," Lucius began looking unsettled, "What was that?" Teddy laughed at how obviously uncomfortable his friends had made the usually so well put together man. "Honestly? I've known them four years and I couldn't tell you." He shrugged, rolling his eyes as Draco muttered about their idiocy.

The trip to Flourish and Blotts took close to three hours, much longer than Teddy assumed the average wizard spent at a trip to the book shop. Draco himself could've lost countless hours there with his talk of just how absurd the Monster Book of Monsters was, his excited jabbering on about the up-coming quidditch season, his overall curiosity of the quickly arriving school year, the replacement Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, all his new extra-curricular classes, and complaints about fellow students (mainly a select messy haired third year and his two friends) were all of great importance to him.

Lucius usually preferred to buy his books from high-end collectors or some type of not-so-legal vendor rather than the public market, but had found himself with quite rare editions in his hands. With the addition of Teddy, who was often teased that he should've been placed in Ravenclaw for his reading habits, the trio found themselves all but absorbed into the shelves of the store. It was only at Lucius' insistence that the boys still needed to get fitted for new robes that they he urged them out of one building and into the next.

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was, thankfully, the last on the laundry list of stops. There they were awkwardly fitted for several new sets of school uniform robes, a hearty winter cloak, silk dress robes, and a new pair of dragon hide boots and gloves. Madam Malkin, the sweet old woman who ran the shop, had smiled and chatted with the three men as she waved her wand about.

Teddy was never even touched by her, merely the long, yellow measuring tapes that swam tightly around his body, but still he felt exposed. His skin tingled below the thick fitting robes and he flinched as a needle tip whispered over his knee. Of course, this process had to transpire thrice more, as each robe type had specific requirements. By the time they had paid for the several sets of garments Teddy felt as though he could puke. He was deeply disquieted to the entire experience and felt little remorse as he told his uncle so. 

With all of their bags and boxes shrunken and pocketed in their robes, they made their way to one of the designated apparation points. "Are you boys ready?" Lucius asked as he rearranged his grip on his cane so that he could rest his right hand on his nephew's shoulder, as his other did on his son. At Draco's nod and Teddy's mumbled "Ready as I'll ever be", he effortlessly apparrated them away.

Teddy had braced himself for the unusual sensation against his naval but still found himself unsteady, dizzy, and nauseated. His boots dug into the gravel and he was grateful for Lucius' steadfast arm holding him secure when they appeared.

They had arrived just outside of Malfoy Manor, which was bigger than Teddy's own home and much more intimidating, as well as more impressive. The building stood tall, almost castle like, and nearly black. Yew hedges framed the curving gravel entryway and stretched around the many acres of flowered land. More stable than before, Teddy planted his feet into the tiny pebbles and shook his head before he followed his uncle and cousin to the high iron gates.

The metal turned to smoke to permit the trio to enter, sending Teddy into awe although he'd passed through countless times throughout his years. Malfoy Manor had always been a favourite place of his. From the albino peacocks distributed over the front yard, the way the door opened on its own as he reached the front steps, the waterfall-like fountain in the back near the miniature quidditch pitch, even the thirty-foot ceilings that held up heavy curtains and family portraits. His own home was very much a smaller version but even though the colours may have been warmer there, Malfoy Manor had always been more welcoming.

"Why don't you boys go out and play quidditch? The season doesn't start for a while yet at school and you haven't had the chance all summer." At the suggestion of Lucius, the boys dropped their new purchases off in Draco's room and hurried outside to play a mock game of one-on-one quidditch. When they reentered the house, no less than three hours later, they were both holding their stomachs in laughter and covered in mud and bloodied scrapes. 

"Children!" Mrs.Malfoy looked as elegant as she always did with her blonde hair high in a taut bun, out of the way of the large silver necklace the sat at her neck and the deep purple, high collared dress she wore. Her voice was soft but stern as she spoke, "What have I told you? You'll get dirt all over the house!" She quickly flicked her wrist, effectively forcing her wand to her hand which she used to wave it over the boys in a silent _scorgify_. She nodded, pleased at their now clean states, and smiled.

"Pompky's just set dinner on the table, why don't you go and bring your father down from his study. Oh and Teddy, dear, you'll be fine sleeping in Draco's room, yes? I can always make up one of the guest suites if not. You know it's never a problem." She looked expectantly at her guest. "Teddy's staying?" Draco inquired the same time that the boy in question responded with a cheerful, "Of course aunt Cissa, that's fine." Draco, still a bit confused, shrugged, pulling his cousin along to fetch Lucius.

"What about my stuff?" Teddy wondered aloud, staring off into the patterns of the velvet wallpaper which lined the staircase. Draco shrugged again, knocking on the tall mahogany door. "I'm sure father can get it for you. Don't you already have everything here, we did just buy it all?" Chuckling, Teddy swatted gently at his younger cousin. "I have other stuff, you twit."

The door opened suddenly to reveal Lucius, a black ribbon holding his hair tied back as a sign of his concentration. "I have already retrieved your luggage and creatures, because, unlike my son, I am not a 'twit'." He said smirking, watching as Teddy paled, his eyes widening and mouth fail to form a sentence while his own son sulked, arms crossed and frowning. "I assume that you had already finished packing?" Teddy nodded, still sputtering, and the three started down the steps for dinner.

Dinner was one of the other things that made Teddy treasure spending time at the Malfoy's. It wasn't that his mother's cooking was anything to detest, actually it was quite good when she gave the effort, though Narcissa's was equally wonderful. Teddy had always assumed the skill was some pureblood thing, one of those things like the proper etiquette and well dress that purebloods are "just supposed to do". The entire pureblood thing confused him. He supposed all it was now was tradition, but none of it made any sense; like how the Malfoy's had house-elves that did the cooking, but his aunt was raised to know how, despite that she also grew up with house-elves. It was all very confusing and, when Teddy thought about it, unnecessary. 

But it wasn't the taste, Teddy reflected as he took his seat at the clothed long table, but this. At home, even though they all at the same table, it was silent except for the painful screech of cutlery against porcelain. Here, there were conversations. That was it: Teddy enjoyed eating there because of the simple reason that they spoke to each other, and when they did it wasn't laced with disdain and hatred. He smiled to himself, albeit sadly, as he was passed a tray of potatoes while he listened to Draco talk about their flying mishaps from earlier.

* * *

The next morning, Teddy awoke on a soft cot laid out on the dark walnut floor of his cousin's bedroom. It was still dark in the room, though that was attributed toward the thick, purple drapes hanging high above the windows. He yawned and turned to glance over to see the younger boy was still asleep in his bed and smiled at the sight of him tangled in the soft covers.

When Teddy stood up, he couldn't refrain from wincing, harshly remembering yesterday's crash as he and Draco dove towards the quaffel at the same time, colliding and landing in the fountain. He entered the surprisingly large en-suite and had to stifle a gasp as he looked in the mirror. His skin, already slightly sickly looking from his paleness, was purple and blue around his left eye, the galaxy of colours creeping down to his jaw and collarbone where it could be seen trailing under the neck of his shirt. Rubbing his jaw Teddy let out a breath, part of him hoped that Draco would have marks too; at least then his own wouldn't be so riveting. 

It seemed as soon as Teddy had closed the bathroom door behind him he heard Draco's exclamation. "Merlin's bloody balls, Teddy! That's all from yesterday?" Teddy jumped back, frightened by the loud and sudden voice. "Yeah," he rubbed his jaw again, "'Was hoping you had something too, honestly. So I wouldn't look as bad." Draco, still in shock at the sight of the injuries, let out a hollow and dry laugh that Teddy echoed quietly. 

"I'm sure mum knows something to put over it." Draco offered once he had stood and stretched for himself. Suddenly he gasped. "What?" Teddy asked concerned. "Today's the first!" Draco's eyes were wide and his arms were spread in a combination of his enthusiasm and shock that Teddy wasn't also as palpably excited. "Get dressed, Dray." Teddy said laughing, enjoying how innocent his cousin still was.

They had each dressed quickly after that, with the exception of Draco spending ages staring in the wide mirror as he gelled down his hair. Then they helped each other carry the heavy school chests down the many stairs, stacking their familiar cages a top them. 

"Well, the two of you are ready fast." Narcissa stood behind them, arms crossed over a dark blue robe. "Why not some breakfast before you go? The train doesn't leave until eleven o'clock, you know." She teased them. She snapped her fingers and little _pop!_ sounded scaring Teddy into turning around to see a house elf.

"Pompky, set the table for breakfast for four and- Teddy! What's happened to your face! Go fetch my bruise salve and then do breakfast, Pompky." A quiet, "Yes, mistress Malfoy" accompanied with a low bow and the grey-ish elf was gone with a second _pop!_ , only for her to return and disappear again just as fast.

"Teddy, dear, come here. This will be cold." Narcissa unscrewed the lid of a glass jar and stuck three fingers into the blue goo, smearing it onto the boy's bruises and causing him to gasp at the temperature. "That's from yesterday, you remember I told you, mother? He crashed into the fountain outside, that's where all of the mud had come from. Why we got all wet." Draco explained while wandering to the table to sneak a piece of bacon while his mother was distracted. She shook her head in disbelief, whether of how much damage was done to the poor boy's face or if the story was to be believed at all, she didn't quite know.

Only moments later, Lucius came down allowing the four of them to begin breakfast. "Father," Draco asked after swallowing a rather large bite of blueberry pancake, "Do you have any idea of who the knew professor is going to be?" "For defense?" Draco nodded to Teddy, shoving another large forkful of pancake in his mouth. Lucius looked at his son his son with mild disgust, "If I were a worse father, I would keep the information to myself; a punishment for your ill-mannered behavior." Draco took little offence from the insult, topping off his pancake with an audible gulp of pumpkin juice. 

"You do know then?" Teddy was hopeful that his interjection would persuade his uncle into telling them regardless of Draco's purposefully obscene acts. Lucius nodded with a quiet hum. "Yes. His name is Remus Lupin, he was a few years below me in school. Actually, I believe he was in Severus' year; I know they weren't friends." For a moment he went quiet, seemingly lost in his own school aged memories. "He should be, I believe, better than your previous professors in the department. If only out of desperation." Teddy and Draco both laughed, thinking of the trembling Quirrel and pompous Lockhart, "It's not like that's hard to beat."

Breakfast ended and Draco dragged the older boy upstairs to the main study, a room the size of Draco's bedroom if not a bit bigger and filled with as many books as the Swanson Manor's largest library. The room was tiled with black granite, two claw-footed charcoal sofas facing each other in the center of the room on-top of a room-sized plush carpet. On the left wall was a large fireplace, swirls and magical creatures engraved into the deep stone, while on the right wall was a contrasting, white marble table. A matching chess set laid atop it, softly cushioned armchairs on either side.

"You know I'll win." Teddy wasn't one to be arrogant, truthfully he sometimes felt so pride _less_ he wondered how he was placed in Slytherin. There were three things he would admit he was skilled at though; quidditch, potions, and wizard's chess. He assumed he was good at muggles chess as well though. Even with the practice Draco got against his father and godfather, two men very good at the game, and with the addition of his generation-old family pieces assisting, he still struggled greatly at chess, something Teddy found amusing as Draco was usually well accomplished in all that he did.

"Well, how else am I supposed to get better, Teddy? Play myself?" Draco sneered, commanding his knight to move shortly after. Teddy shrugged, "That's how I got better." He then preceded to demolish Draco's pieces, with only three of his own having been hurt in the process. Just as Draco began his sulking at loosing yet another game, Lucius entered, the heels of his boots clicking loudly as he did. "Come along boys, I'd rather us not arrive at eleven o'clock."

When they got to the foyer, Lucius waved his wand at the pile of luggage, shrinking the chests to the size of a deck of cards and handing each student their respective chest and (unshrunken) pet.

"After you." He spoke, nodding to his nephew. Stretching his hand out so the powder wouldn't damage his sleeve, Teddy grabbed a fistful of the green dust from the jar on top the mantle and stepped into the fireplace. "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!"


	3. Welcome Home! With Fear, Dementor

Teddy stepped out of the fireplace disoriented. The feeling wasn't nearly as bad as the one from apparating but still pulled at his stomach uncomfortably. He shook his head clear and stepped back to allow Draco the space he needed to step out of the fire, his father following only a moment behind. Lucius took a moment to brush the non-existent soot off of his robes before he dropped a few sickles into the tin above the mantle. He then ushered the teenagers out the backdoor of the busy pub to what appeared to be a hindering wall, where he tapped the bottom end of his cane against the third brick above the trash bin, two bricks to the right. The bricks folded into themselves after his third tap, forming a sleek archway into Diagon Alley. Reaching the first corner, Lucius placed a hand on both of the boys' shoulders and they disapparated with a _clack!_

"I really, truly hate that." Teddy groaned as he stared grimacing at the pancakes and bacon he had for breakfast now a mess on the edge of the pavement. "I apologize. I've always thought that all this travel was unnecessary. They used to send portkeys to each student, you know; ages ago, that was before even I was in school. The sensation is no better on your stomach, though." Lucius added after looking again to his nephew, still bent over as he tried to collect himself. Teddy knew it wasn't his uncle's fault they had to go through every means of travel that he so disliked, and honestly he wouldn't have minded if not for it all being so much at once. Usually, they would've been able to apparate directly to the station, but the inclusion of the two owls and ferret made it far more dangerous to do so. Which meant Teddy's stomach would be fizzing until long after he boarded the train to Hogwarts.

The three men made their way through King's Cross Station after re-enlarging the trunks and setting them securely to two trolleys. They found the platforms of nine and ten easily from their many years of doing so, and, after ensuring no muggles were paying too much attention to them, they each ran through the otherwise solid brick wall. The mirror side revealed a second platform, platform 9 and three-quarters, one crowded with dozens of children rushing their parent's goodbyes as they hurried onto the train with their friends. Teddy watched longingly how their younger siblings looked on with jealously and awe at the elegant crimson train, at the mothers giving their sons one last kiss and not wanting to let them go, fathers hugging their children goodbye with a look of fondness that he would never have believed was acting.

He watched as Lucius hugged Draco, pushing the boy off after a short moment to ensure that no one saw him displaying affection. Teddy always felt awkward during these moments; he never knew whether it would be better to wait for his cousin or to leave the two alone. His inquiries were answered before he could act, though, when Lucius reached around to bring him into a hug as well, eliciting a small and muffled "Ah!" as Teddy's face was met with the cotton button down. "You'll be careful this year, yes?" "Of course, uncle." Teddy responded with furrowed brows, unsure of exactly what the hushed words meant. He had never been exactly "careful" at school but he'd also never been requested of otherwise. He supposed it must've had something to do with the mad-man that had escaped from Azkaban, but what could that have to do with him? He'd be at Hogwarts; he'd be safe. 

With a final smile and wave good-bye to Lucius, Draco and Teddy helped each-other carry their luggage onto the train. Teddy walked with Draco until he found a compartment with Zambini, De Wilde, and Knott all seated inside. "See you at dinner!" Draco promised as he entered the small room, leaving Teddy to wander down the corridors on his own.

It took a while for him to find the compartment with his own friends, and, if he was being honest with himself, he was beginning to worry that something had happened when Teddy heard his name shouted. "Cor!" He greeted, looking up and seeing a tall boy leaning halfway out of a compartment with a blinding grin, silver piercings glistening against the burnt sienna of his skin. Teddy met the other boy at the door, hugging him gratefully. Corvus Claybourn, even if he couldn't bother himself to write, was Teddy's best friend and had been since their first fretful journey on the Hogwarts Express five years ago.

"Teddy, mate! I've missed you. Have you seen anyone else? I'm sure Pierce is with Cedric but I've no clue about Benj or the twins. Did you talk to them this summer at all, we all know I didn't." Teddy smiled, just happy to hear his friend's voice, even if it was a bombardment of questions. He stood on his tiptoes to push his carry-on bag beside Corvus', not needing it until later when they were closer to the castle so he could change. "No, I haven't. I mean- I wrote to them each a bit, but I haven't seen them or anything." He sat on the bench against the window, watching as the station disappeared behind them. "I saw Fred and George yesterday, actually- wait did you say Pierce is with Cedric?" 

Corvus nodded, gap-toothed smile huge again. "Yeah, I saw Cedric when I went to Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. We started talking about classes and professors and quidditch and he mentioned he'd asked Pierce out finally." Teddy grinned at the confirmation, "About time." Their friend had been pining after the other Hufflepuff since the beginning of their third year, only mustering up the courage to finally start talking to him at the end of last term. 

"So what did you spend your summer doing, Cor?" Teddy readjusted himself on the bench, twisting his body so his back would rest against the windowed wall and brought his knees to his chest. "Uh, I dunno, not much? It's hard to work on stuff without magic and without the twins so-" he pulled at his springy hair absentmindedly. "I moved again in June." Teddy glanced up from where his hands had been twirling a loose thread idly. "How's the new place?" Corvus shrugged again, his shoulders stiff, "Y'know, the same. There's a massive yard for quidditch, though. I practiced that quite a bit this summer. Did you see the Firebolt?" 

That commenced what easily became an hour of quidditch talk before the conversation had morphed to a variety of brief and trivial things, the conversations whizzing past like a golden snitch. Corvus had just begun an animated skit of the woman he saw mistake her daughter for one of the creatures during her degnoming task, when the door opened to reveal two tall boys, obviously at the end of a conversation. The pale one leaned down the short distance to the other's springy head and placed a kiss on his hairline, leaving him stammering and blushing where he stood. "I'll see you later then, alright?" Receiving a nod, the pale boy grinned and walked off. 

"AWE! Pierce, that was cute!" Corvus exclaimed, having swiveled toward the door at its click. The newcomer merely darkened more, shaking his head causing it to bounce around his face. He moved to sit next to Teddy, slouching in the seat and crossing his arms, his smile and reddened ears and nose were still easily visible despite the annoyed appearance he was trying to produce. "What on earth are you doing, Corvus?" He asked, finally taking notice in how the other boy was standing with his legs spread and crouched, arms bent backwards over his head in a pretend hold of something.

* * *

Hours had flown out the window like the candy wrappers Pierce tried desperately to catch, the boys spending the time exchanging jokes and stories of their summer holiday, complaining about the mountains of essays they had done. Benji had managed to find his way to the compartment, relaxing against the seat next to Corvus comfortably. The space between him and the now robe clad boy was small and filled with an assortment of candy, a reflection of the opposite bench. The Weasley twins had stopped by, making sure to check in on their "favourite future death eaters" and tease Benji on his new position of prefect, and Teddy swore he he watched them "drop" some of their infamous candies in to mix with the pile.

As per usual, Corvus was moaning about how long the ride was as he was popping another mysteriously flavoured bean into his mouth. His face squinted instantly at what the rest of the boys wagered was one of the worst tastes as Corvus usually was able to handle flavours well, but hoisted himself to the cracked window to spit it out. Teddy chuckled before he stood and stretched, satisfied once his back popped audibly. "I think I'm gonna go and use the bathroom. I want to walk around a bit anyway." Pierce didn't even move from where he sat comparing chocolate frog cards with Benji, his weak "uh-huh" the only response. So Teddy wandered out. 

Of course, the restrooms were on the far side of the train forcing Teddy to walk the length of the locomotive and back. He didn't mind, honestly, the walk would do him good. As much as he loved his friends, transitioning from a near three month isolation wasn't as simple as a train ride, however long it may be and no matter how much he cared for his friends. His head buzzed from the countless conversations he'd had in such a short period of time and he gratefully splashed a handful of cool water over his face. 

On his way back to his compartment he passed Draco's again, taking in how crowded the small area was. Not only were the few from before still in the room but it seemed as if the entire Slytherin third year had found their way inside. Draco noticed him and invited him in with a wave, but Teddy shook his head, declining the invitation to the claustrophobia-inducing room with a smile. Since they had been children the two had a strong relationship, and Teddy it took upon himself to ensure his cousin's safety. He suspected it had something to do with how he himself had been raised, the lack of support and his wish for any source of comfort. On a less psycho-analytic level, Teddy also just enjoyed Draco's presence; they had many of the same interests and hobbies and, removing parental treatment, were raised with many of the same core values and lessons. On another hand, their friendship had been forced in a way, Teddy remarked, as he thought of how they had been placed in a locked pen together for years. He snickered at the memory, thinking of how impossible it would be to enclose Draco now.

Teddy was beginning to get cold, which was a bit concerning considering the many layers of the uniform he wore. He had walked a bit further when he noticed a candle starting to flicker and then suddenly the cold intensified, a strong gust of wind accompanied with it. The lights went out completely and several heads poked out of their previously locked doors in search of what had caused the issue, dozens of wandering eyes landing on Teddy's obscured image in the dark.

"Teddy?" He looked up to see Harry Potter, only for them both to be launched back by the train as it came to an abrupt halt. Teddy landed unceremoniously and pushed himself off of the floor with a groan, taking the few steps into the Gryffindor's compartment quickly. Like his cousin's, the room was packed. Potter, Ginny Weasley, and some nervous looking boy Teddy had never met before sat on one side, Ron Weasley, Granger, and a slumped over adult taking up the other. He was about to say something when the nervous boy let out a yelp, quickly bringing his trembling hands to cover his mouth.

Teddy spun around quickly, his gasp caught at the back of his throat. He stumbled back into the wall at the sight now before him, his green eyes as wide as the galleons in his pocket. A large and cloaked figure was entering the room, a bone-like hand snaking out to hold the door open. The room, which was already unreasonably cold for an early September evening seemed to get impossibly colder, the window visibly icing over. But it wasn't just the room that was cold, Teddy himself felt cold. Not his body physically but his soul. He felt unhappy to such an extreme that even the happy memories he had began to feel surreal and grayed, like they were fading faster each second he stood there. It was as if he was being swallowed whole by the creature, engulfed within his own despair.

The feeling intensified then, unbearably so. Like the muggle cinema pictures Pierce had shown him their second year, images swam around him in blurs. The silhouette of a tall man, pain, echoes of his own screams. Each negative feeling he had ever felt was amplified. The morsel of thought he still had control over thought for a moment he was having some weird type of panic attack, but it was so excessively worse that the thought vanished instantly. He tried to grasp at the distant happy memories but found that he couldn't see them anymore, they had frayed to nothingness in the dark. He wondered if this was what dying was- losing all sense of pleasure or bliss in life until you just withered into yourself and died, only knowing the essence of fear and anguish. With that thought, his world went black.

* * *

Murmurs floated above his head, muffled voices in muted tones. Teddy felt like he was floating- no, drowning. He felt the same airy and weightless feeling of flying but with the additional discomfort of a pounding head and no decent sense of reality. "Here," The voice above him was clear and lucid, albeit unrecognizable. It anchored Teddy to reality, forced him to blink his eyes open to the soft candle lit area around him. 

He looked around the cramped room, noticing the worn canvas shoes and dragon hide boots of the third years and a hovering, aged face above him. Quickly pushing himself away to lean against the wall, Teddy realized the train was once again moving. "This will help. Chocolate." The man smiled gently at Teddy, his scarred hand offering the dark candy slowly. On the ground next to him, Potter seemed to be waking back up as well, and was also offered a piece of chocolate. "I haven't poisoned it, you know." The man joked when neither boy had taken a bite. Teddy's head pounded painfully, each new question he thought of only making it throb more but he didn't seem to be able to make himself stop.

The man standing before him was distinctively not a student, the graying of his hair and soft lines of age on his face a dead give away. But Teddy couldn't quite think of who the man was either, not someone he had ever seen before for sure. He wore long, tan robes, faded and torn over the obvious years he had owned them, although they looked cared for. Teddy figured that was a fitting metaphor for the man; aged and worn yet caring and kind. He tried to place him, but the thread of thought was quickly getting away from him.

"Wha-What was that thing?" Harry asked, biting the square and glancing around at all of his horrified friends. "That was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban." The man spoke with a kind of gentle-sternness in his voice, an underlying layer of unease buried deep below. "I'm going to talk to the conductor, there shouldn't be more than ten minutes before we arrive." He made his way to the door and stopped, turning to frown at Teddy. "Eat."

Teddy didn't want to eat. He sensed that it was the creature that had caused his stomach to seem empty, but not the kind of empty eating would fix. For the same reason, he didn't want to stand. He felt that if he did his legs would most certainly give out below him, so instead he stayed curled on the ground while he watched Harry moved to occupy the now vacant seat. "Did you guys-" He waved his hand at his friends, searching for words. "Pass-out? No. But I felt like I'd never be cheerful again." The youngest Weasley brother admitted looking shaken. "Did one of you scream?" Potter seemed to look toward Granger and the Weasley girl as he spoke, frowning more after each of his friends had answered "no". 

The strange man never returned to the room and Teddy wondered if he'd ever see him again. He wanted to know more about the creature- dementor, the man had called it. How had it gone? What did it do? Why was it that only he and the Potter boy had fainted because of it? More thoughts seemed to come the longer he stared at the unmoving door. Were his friends alright? Was Draco?

Teddy was grateful for how gradual the train stopped when it slowed at the station in Hogsmead. He got off with the Gryffindors but denied their offer to ride to the school with them, instead waiting for his own friends.

"Teddy!"

He jumped as a hand slapped his back, the sharp turn he gave reinvigorating his headache once again. Benji was standing next to him, an arm extended as he handed Teddy his forgotten bag. "O-oh. Thanks." "You alright, Teddy?" Pierce asked once all four boys had climbed into the horseless-carriage. Teddy nodded jerkily, not feeling up to explaining what had happened on the train. He kept silent the entire way and was thankful that for once Corvus seemed to be equally as silent.

All he had wanted, honestly, was to go to drink a glass or two of calming-drought-spiked pumpkin juice and pass out in the dorms. Unfortunately, he was met at the castle gates by the headmistress, Potter and Granger standing on either of her sides. "Mr.Swanson," Her voice was peremptory as always, leaving no room for any smart comments or disobeying. "Come with me." His friends each gave him curious looks but were urged forward by the Ravenclaw prefect who happened to be in the carriage behind them.

McGonagall led the three students to the infirmary, leaving Teddy and Harry there and, after relaying the story from the train to the mediwitch, wandered off with Granger. The two boys were fretted over by Madame Pomfrey despite both of their many disputes. "Nasty creatures." She muttered before she sent the two off to the Great Hall, deciding she had done all she could for the matter. They arrived just in time for the headmaster's speech and Teddy rushed to find his friends sitting at the Slytherin table; Corvus's dark coils beside the stark contrast of Draco's pale, over-gelled hair making it easy. "Are you alright?" His cousin asked before Teddy could even sit, his face a painting of concern. Teddy nodded, sitting hurriedly between Benji and the Knott boy as to not disturb anyone more than he already had.

A nudge from beside him signaled Teddy to look up, where he quickly noticed the frail looking man from the train. "I saw him come out of your compartment- what was that about?" Teddy shrugged. He figured that the man was Lupin, the professor his uncle had told him a bit about, but he was grateful no matter who he was that he was there in the compartment. He only hoped his guess was correct as not only did Teddy have plans to thank him, but found his presence unusually comforting.

The headmaster gave his yearly speech, starting off with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus John Lupin, standing to smile and wave at the students, confirming that Teddy was correct in his guess about the frail man. He also answered the question they all had, announcing that the dementors had been placed around the Hogwarts grounds "on Ministry business" as an additional security precaution, before ending his speech on a lighter note by revealing that Hagrid was the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. Draco sighed at that, but quickly forgot his "issue" when a deep bowl of dumpling soup appeared before him.

They were dismissed for bed not long after, which Teddy was thankful for. Benji, the proud prefect he was, was in charge of helping direct the new first year Slytherins to the common room, although he made sure to whisper his friends the password before leaving. Once inside the fifth year boys dorm, Teddy found his trunk already next to his bed and the cages for Woozle and Monster along with it. Entering the room Teddy felt a wave of comfort was over him, the calm sinking deeper as he thought about the long evenings ending as he fell asleep in the large, dark cherry four-poster beds, the heavy emerald green and sheer gray curtains that hung from the posts and matched the thick duvets, and how Teddy's bed always was positioned under a round window looking into the Black Lake- this felt like home.


End file.
